


Brackets

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brackets, Drabble, Gen, Humor, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George keeps getting a certain request in interviews, and it's about time he learns why.





	Brackets

**Author's Note:**

> In case you aren't familiar with this wonderfulness, I suggest you check out these highly educational videos ;)   
> [[Brackets]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7qPsU6lAzk)  
> [Original interviews](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh4wuxywjU0)

Grinning, the interviewer turned to George and handed him three pieces of fan mail. “Ever since you said it on the show last month, fans have been requesting this more than ever.”

George cut him off, wanting to get it over with. He generously said “brackets” five times, hoping that maybe this time would be the last.

* * *

Once the interview had (finally) ended, the other three smirked at George as they left the building, the fan mail still clutched in George's hand.

“Well, George, your fans certainly are demanding.”

“Oh, shut up you fools, I know this is your handwriting.” 


End file.
